sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Philralph
Hi Phil. The work you're doing here looks great so far. I made a few edits to Topics in the Local Sustainability Ideas Bank since it's important in wiki to link pages together as much as possible, but do feel free to change it back if it's not what you wanted. I also used your design to create a logo at Image:Wiki.png. To change the logo, just reupload a new image over that one, reload the page (ctrl and F5 for example) and the logo should take effect immediately. The image is protected, so only you, or anyone else you make an admin, can change it. If there's any help or advice you need, let me know. Angela 22:53, 23 Dec 2004 (PST) Hi Phil. In case you didn't know, you can make links to Wikipedia just by typing Wikipedia:Article name rather than needing to use the full URL. See Wikicities:Help:Interwiki links for more information. Angela 22:05, 25 Jan 2005 (PST) I've replied to your questions at my talk page. Angela 12:00, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) The event sounds interesting. Do you know if you will have internet access there? If not, it's possible to download MediaWiki from http://mediawiki.org and run a local installation. If you are going to be making a presentation about the wiki as well as demonstrating it, you might find the ones at MetaWikipedia:Presentations useful. If you would find a test wiki useful, then I can create a temporary one for you. I used test2 when I presented MediaWiki at the Birmingham event, so I could clear that if you'd rather people not try out their editing on the live site. Angela 07:09, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) Dear Phil. Is it ok to 'BOrrow' this picture of Purple London please? Dave Hampton :Hi Dave, sure. All contributions to Wikicities are released under the GNU Free Documentation License. "Reusers of the content must retain it under the same licence, ensuring it remains free." (if this last bit is a problem let me know, as I could probably create something similar fairly easily). Also if any chance of link back to the wiki that'd be great. Any chance of you singing up to the wiki? you'd then have your own user talk page for messages Philralph 16:11, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) Aha! Thanks for adding the choice to create a new article on a failed search. I really do think it improves usability. --Tim Gray 16:26, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) On the file upload the link to image copyright info is empty. Maybe hook it to a page on Wikicities? --Tim Gray 08:56, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) OK, Swifty here just getting a feel of the ethos of the site ;) It seems you're excluding public and private sector, just wanting voluntary/community. You say the former have their own support networks, but I'm not so sure, especially for local government. Anyway, I envisaged the Wake Up Nottingham subsite as rather more cross-sectoral - hope that's not a problem. --Tim Gray 09:29, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) I'm just having the first look at the site and wonder if it would be appropriate for our charity, Adept Community Development Agency, to have a page or be listed somewhere. We offer training and support for residents and community development practitioners in skills to effect community cohesion and activism. Can anyone advise and best next step? Thanks. lea (at) adept.org.uk :(remember to replace (at) as appropriate. It's a good idea to include email address when creating a (free) account just as a protection against any possible harvesting of addresses for spamming) :Hi Lea :Thanks for your message. Yes, it'd be good to have a page for Adept Community Development Agency. (click on this red link to go to a page where you can enter information). You could then link to this page from the listings in the Local Sustainability Ideas Bank, for example from the Regeneration page or the Community resources page (or maybe both?). (link to a page is just the page name surrounded by double brackets - see edit of this page for example) :You might want to have a look at the Kingston Green Fair page - very different type of thing - but shows how to make a good summary, It's good to include photos if you can and of course include weblink. :If you want to look at more general pages first go to page via left hand navigation menu and then on to the pages listed for other kinds of help, in particular Guidelines for including Projects. Hope this is enough to encourage you to start, if I can help more just let me know Philralph 14:53, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) V helpful Phil. Have done what you suggested and will continue the work. Thanks heaps. Lea Spam Hi Phil. I've replied to your message about the spam blacklist. Angela (talk) Reply from Quercus robur Hi phil, thanks for the welcome message, I was very interested to find this wiki after launching (or perhaps re-launching) the permawiki project - I guess our emphasis is slightly different but our goals are much the same -to me the 'peoplecare' and community building aspects of permaculture are what really count. It would be good if we could collaborate to some degree, certainly it would be pointless trying to replicate the fantastic content of the SCA wiki on the permaculture wiki, although it looks exactly how imagined that section of the permawiki to look once it had matured a bit (does that make sense?? Sorry I've been drinking - currently on the home-made blackcurrant wine which is impairing my communication skills to some degree) Anyway, initial contact is made, look forward to further 'edge' between us! Here's my entry at the permawiki if you want to check out more about where I'm at http://permaculture.wikicities.com/wiki/Graham_Burnett and my user page at wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Quercusrobur Cheers for now Quercusrobur 01:18, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Philralph, it seems you are not the only wiki to have been hit with this today, I've had other reports of the same pattern of vandalism. The main thing is to do what you have done and rollback. It's worth blocking the IPs, which are likely to be open proxies, just to be sure they are not used again. But, sadly, it's likely that they will have a longer list of proxies than we can block. Blocking indefinitely is fine in a case like this, although I would never suggest it for isolated vandalism. The best advice is just to keep an eye on your recent changes, and rollback as needed. If you have any suitable active contributors at the moment, you might want to consider more sysops to help out. These things usually pass in time, although big wikis get a lot of this (but have a lot of people to help fix it). Call if you need any help, -- sannse (talk) 15:59, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Redirect Hi Philralph, yes - it was the small "p". I followed a link (I forget where from now) and came to the Main 'p'age, which was blank. So I set up the redirect to stop that happening to anyone else. -- sannse (talk) 08:11, 12 April 2006 (UTC) WikiGreen Hello Philralph, thanks for stopping by http://www.WikiGreen.org, feel free to republish anything you find of interest there. I added a link on our Sustainable community page. I can see you've done a lot of work here, it looks good. Send me some email at eric@wikigreen.org, I'd like to hear how you built the user base, through advertizing, or word of mouth. Do you really have 24K users ? Proposal As I don't know much about sustainability, I didn't write anything yet, but I think that your wikia is interesting and very well developed. I write you as the founder of the Open Project Development wikia, (that has nothing to do with software). I saw, your wikia is for information storing and community. Mine is not for information storing, but for developing projects. That's why I wanted to propose you a kind of experiment, that could lead to an interesting collaboration. We could try to start some "Sustainable projects" in my wikia, linking to yours for the necessessary informations. The projects would be developped on my wikia from the people who want to contribute. And all this could be new information to add in your wikia. Here there could be a page like "Sustainable projects" describing the successes of the projects, and interwiki-linking them. Thank you --Let's 20:19, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi Let's, this sounds a really promising idea. Within SCA wiki most of the pages within our Local Sustainability Ideas Bank start with an an 'Action Ideas' section. This might be one of the best places to put links to your wiki, where appropriate. I've made a start on this by linking from our Environment quality page to your w:c:Projects:Let's clean our city page, and vice versa. Please feel free to amend or improve, add new links, etc to see if we can develop this idea. Thanks. Regards Philralph 09:36, 26 August 2006 (UTC)